callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gersh Device
The Gersch Device (also referred to as the Black Hole Bomb) is a new weapon that appears in the zombie map Ascension. It creates a small singularity event sucking any nearby zombies in, awarding the player 50 points per zombie (if you have a ballistic knife you get 150 points per kill, as confirmed through a youtube video). A player can dive or jump (but not walk or sprint) into the black hole which will teleport them to a random location. One of the Ascension achievements involves killing 5 zombies with one Gersch Device. After being completed, the player will complete the achievement, "35G- They're going THROUGH!". It fills up the player's Tactical grenade slot. It is one of two Tactical Grenades in Ascension, the other being the Matryoshka Dolls. The Gersch Device has many advantages over the Monkey Bomb, such as being able to kill in any round and a shorter priming time, as well as some disadvantages, such as not being able to be used outside the map. It is a compleatly different weapon with a compleatly diferent style of useand many players fail to notice this but if used properly, it is just as effective as the monkey bomb. Achievement/Trophy '''They're going THROUGH! - '''Kill 5 zombies using the Gersch Device - 35G on Xbox/Bronze Trophy on PS3. Trivia *It will start pulling every single zombie on the map, but since it only lasts 10 seconds, it will release them before pulling them in. The closer they are to the device the stronger the pull. *If the device is thrown out of the map, it will not activate and Samantha Maxis will laugh at the player, the device will then disappear in a similar way to the mystery box. *Players aren't affected by the black hole's gravitational pull, though players can be teleported to random locations by jumping or diving into it. *The Gersch Device requires some adjustment time before it can be thrown but slightly less than the Monkey Bomb making it more useful in a pinch. *If you have a Ballistic knife in your hands while a Gersch Device you thrown is active, you will receive 150 points for each zombie that goes in the hole, instead of the usual 50 points. *The achievement relating to the Gersch device spells it as the "Gersh" Device. (Probably because the in-game files are also named Gersh.) *Space Monkeys will run and jump into the black hole willingly. However, this only teleports them and does not kill them. *The Gersch Device was the nickname given to "Project Mercury" by the scientist that was working on it at the time. Gersch was in charge of this scientist, Yuri Kravcheski, who was Gersh's assistant and evidently admired his superior, but as evidenced by the Ascension Radios, only for a certain time. When Gersch took Yuri off the project to work on rockets, Yuri was driven insane by Samantha Maxis. *If the player throws a Gersch Device at the ground whilst being in a complex that has multiple levels, the player will be teleported one story down, therefore it is an easy way to escape zombies. *The Gersch device is at the center of an easter egg to repair the Kassimir Mechanism. *According to the radios, the Gersch Device wasn't originally meant to be used as a "black hole bomb", but as a portable teleporter. *It is possible to throw the device without priming it; throw a fragmentation grenade, then as soon as it is thrown, throw the device. If done correctly, the player would have instantly thrown the device straight after throwing the fragmentation grenade. *Sometimes if you throw one a zombie will keep acting like it is being sucked into it even if it is done. *If you throw a Gersch Device into the Fire Pit nearest the Pack-A-Punch Machine and turn the trap on at the direct time, the device will float above the trap, and once the Fire Trap turns off, the Gersch will stay there and be active for the rest of the game. *Awful Lawton bolts appear to override the Gersch Device. If one shoots a bolt while a Gersch Device is active, zombies will crowd around the bolt instead of being sucked into the device. *Sometimes, when a Gersch Device is thrown down the stairs near to PhD Flopper, the device will not activate and will not be refunded. Often Samantha Maxis laughs at the player as if it has been thrown off-map. *There is a bug where if a player is surrounded, the device will simply disappear if thrown into the crowd. Gallery gersch obtained.png|Receiving the Gersch Device from the Mystery Box. Gersch operating.png|Operating a Gersch Device. Gersch Device Effect.png|The effects of the device. Video thumb|left|300px Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies